User blog:MrDayCee/How Vengir was ''Frowned upon''
Chapter 1: Prologue At the very early beggining of Asian, Middle Ages. Vengir makes a startling discovery. Beneath the dirt, sand and snow of early, traces of another tribes are uncovered. The scientific implications of this discovery, would lead Vengir to the far reaches of the square. Everything seemed perfect but too perfect to last.... At the year 604, Vengir is attacked by countless deadly troops from other tribes. Vengir's forces are steadiliy defeated, from Tututu to back of their trade system. But no matter how bravely the Vengirians fight, they are defeated, time and again. Attempts to defend their tribe and fail. After the war, tribes have sent them to the unpleasant wasteland called Tukor Moridben, the square's most dangerous and deadly areas every wanderer ever explored.... Will they tolerate this injustice or they will rise to fight back? Chapter 1. A startling discovery. Vengir has 3885 population, in a small city. With stony spires of cities. They have hired explorers, and didn't be lone after this discovery, they have discovered a temple near a city deep in the deserts. It's a archive of these scrolls we also have!, said a explorer. They took some of the scrolls of the archive and got back to their capital. The scrolls contained the techniques of taming the animals in their territory, riding them, and training them for war. The leader agreed to teach people by these scrolls, people who tame, ride, and train them, are called the tamers. Tamers learned how to ride, the trainers were proud. Riders have gotten a mission to choose who will be the settler of the next city to found. The city they founded in wastelands, near the capital. Now mappers and architechts are hired, mappers, with their maps drawn in papyrus the Explorers took from the archive, the map says deserts are in north, and some mysterious snow in the east. Explorers, who also learned to ride, have traveled to these mysterious show lands. They have found a another discovery, there was a carved stone, drawn the technoques, of what? Well, it is killing animals, and it is in fact called Hunting. Vengir had two chouces, kill them, or ride them. They did both of course. Vengir's 2 cities have now more spires, for more and great population. Explorers got a task, to go back to snow lands. Unfortunately, didn't see barbarians... They have met with desert dwellers, the Oumaji, the riders salute the explorers, and suprisingly, Explorers salute back, Riders got out of the city, and explored. Explorers of Vengir, they found a another archive, they manage to steal crolls but not making a great discovery, they were actualy about war to destroy Barbarians. They took a important scroll Chief was looking for, it is about their language. Vengir population have now hied more pople, the lnaguage teachers, teaching OUMAJI LANGUAGE. Now they know their language, they have read the scrolls. It was all about how barbarians killed animals, bears and even their zebras for survival. The leader of Oumaji declared war on them, and it says they were named Bardur! To be continued '' ''I will update this overtime Category:Blog posts